1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera adjusting system and a camera adjusting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) cameras are commonly used in security systems and, generally, are remotely controlled through the use of computers. To aim the camera and/or adjust the focus may require complex commands to be entered with a keyboard of the computer controlling the camera. This may also be slow and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.